Neighbors
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Quelques années après la fin du lycée, Tsukishima emménage dans un nouvel appartement pour se rapprocher de la prépa qui l'accueillera à la rentrée prochaine. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas forcément à retrouver ici Tetsuro Kuroo, l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma. Ni à ce que ce dernier lui tape encore plus sur les nerfs que dans le passé.
1. 1

**Note d'auteur. **

Bonjour à tous ! Ici ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle ff, mais plutôt quelque chose que je postais sur wattpad mais que j'ai complètement oublié de remettre ici ^^

Ce sera donc des chapitres assez courts, un peu comme ma fiction IwaOi _Colocation_ ! Un recueil d'OS qui se suivent, pour les pointilleux aha

Ah oui, et bien sûr ici c'est du **KuroTsuki** ! Je vous avoue que je ne ship plus trop trop (enfin j'apprécie toujours, mais je suis moins impliqué quoi) mais ma meilleure amie aime beaucoup et me menace pour que je continue cette fiction (la seule qu'elle suit, quelle tristesse) donc vous pouvez être sûr d'avoir la fin !

Voilà je crois que c'est tout, place donc au premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à review et à fav si ça vous plait, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

**1.**

* * *

Son père lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, le secouant quelque peu, et sa mère lui embrassa tendrement les joues, les lui pinçant au passage. Son frère fut plus sobre et se contenta de le décoiffer un peu, un sourire aux lèvres. Le blond les regarda monter dans la voiture, puis les salua à son tour lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les vitres pour les derniers aurevoirs.

Lorsque qu'ils furent enfin assez éloignés, il put lâcher le soupir qu'il retenait depuis quelques instants. Tournant les talons, il retourna à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et décida d'emprunter les escaliers.

Son nouvel appartement se trouvait au troisième étage d'un immeuble assez récent, équipé pour son plus grand plaisir d'un ascenseur presque neuf. Il l'avait trouvé un jour sur un site spécialisé, et en voyant le loyer de ce dernier, si avantageux pour sa situation d'étudiant précaire, s'était littéralement jeté sur l'occasion.

Arrivant à son étage le souffle court – il avait arrêté le sport à la fin du lycée, et n'avait décidément pas trouvé le temps de reprendre une activité – Tsukishima s'approcha de la porte 304 et sortit la clé qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

À l'intérieur, nombre de carton s'entassaient dans un coin les uns sur les autres, attendant d'être rangés. Un studio de 23m² était l'endroit rêvé pour reprendre ses études, et il accueillait ce calme environnant avec gratitude : du double vitrage. Soupirant en se massant la nuque, les articulations endoloris, il se dirigea vers le matelas qu'ils avaient déposé au sol quelques heures plus tôt et s'écroula dessus.

Rouvrant les yeux, il se redressa avec une grimace. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit et la chaleur écrasante de l'après-midi avait enfin disparue, peut-être ferait-il bien d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier, histoire de prendre ses repaires ? Il avait besoin de trouver une épicerie ainsi qu'une laverie, et le blond préférait s'y prendre en avance pour ces choses là.

S'étirant jusqu'à faire craquer son dos, il attrapa le gilet qu'il avait laissé là en arrivant en début d'après-midi, l'enfila, puis vérifia qu'il avait bien son porte-feuille, son téléphone et ses clés, puis sortit de l'appartement.

Il rentra dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton rez-de-chaussé, et alors même que les portes commençaient à se refermer, une voix cria au loin :

– Retenez les portes, s'il-vous-plaît !

Le blond eut un instant d'hésitation, puis finalement plaça son pied dans l'encadrement des portes.

Une main suivit, attrapant à son tour l'une des portes en métal, puis un corps, des cheveux noirs en pagaille, et Tsukishima ouvrit grand les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à peine à le reconnaître, et ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

L'homme était essoufflé, les mains les genoux, et lorsqu'il se releva, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du blond, un sourire naissait déjà sur ses lèvres.

– Merci d'avoir –

Il haussa un sourcil et son sourire redoubla.

– Oya, oya, oya ? Ne serait-ce pas Megane-kun ?

Le blond se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il retenu cette satanée porte ?

– Kuroo-san, grinça t-il.

Il regarda les étages défiler, trop lentement à son goût, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'homme sentait le parfum et le déodorant.

– Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu n'es pas tout à fait ravi de me voir.

L'ascenseur trembla et les portes se rouvrirent.

– Et bien vous avez parfaitement raison. Vous ne me connaissez pas, et je ne suis pas ravi de vous revoir. Bonne fin de journée à vous, lui lança t-il avant de sortir en trombe, le laissant planté là.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	2. 2

**2.**

* * *

Tsukishima fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Mordillant le bout de son crayon, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de désespoir. Si on lui avait dit que reprendre ses études serait aussi compliqué, il y aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de s'engager dans une classe préparatoire. Certes, il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes sans jamais réellement forcer plus que cela, mais il devait bien admettre que cette année sabbatique l'avait rouillé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il soupira à nouveau de désespoir. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

_Question idiote. Parce qu'en y repensant, j'ai fais beaucoup de choses pour mériter ça. Mon karma est pourri. _

Le blond se pencha encore une fois sur son devoir de maths en pensant à l'exposé qu'il devrait présenter sur ce cours le lendemain matin, et ne put s'empêcher de désirer une tasse de café du plus profond de son cœur.

_Après, _pensa t-il. _Je termine d'abord ça, et ensuite je fais une pause café. _

Il se plongea entièrement dans son devoir, se concentrant au maximum. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau et il commença à écrire frénétiquement sur sa feuille.

Il était tellement focalisé sur les exercices que sur le moment, il n'entendit rien. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur les formules, si bien qu'il mit dix bonnes minutes à se rendre compte du bruit qui venait de la pièce d'à coté. De chez le voisin.

Tsukishima releva la tête, sidéré.

– Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

De l'autre coté de la cloison – qui devait apparemment être très, _très_ fine, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru – son voisin semblait s'adonner à une activité sportive de haut niveau, aussi appelée familièrement par la haute société ... le coït.

_Donc, ils sont en train de baiser comme des lapins à deux heures du matin – et bordel cette fille crie comme un porc qu'on égorge ! – alors que j'ai une khôlle demain à 8h ? _

Kei ne savait pas qui était ce mec mais dans l'instant, il eut très envie de lui écraser les testicules. Pour les passer ensuite au broyeur, et ainsi lui faire regretter amèrement sa décision d'avoir eu l'audace de baisser son pantalon à quelques mètres du blond. Soupirant, il attrapa son téléphone portable ainsi que son casque et tentant de couvrir ces bruits d'animal agonisant avec de la musique.

Au bout de dix nouvelles minutes, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi : la musique l'empêchait de se concentrer, et à chaque fois que le son de cette dernière diminuait, il pouvait à nouveau entendre cette foutue fille et ses hurlements de détresse - car cela ne pouvait être que ça - de l'autre coté du mur.

Il inspira, expira, puis se leva. Le blond marcha d'un pas calme jusqu'à _ces putains de morceaux de papiers qui avaient le culot de se faire appeler murs_, et donna un grand coup de poing dedans. L'impact résonna dans tout l'appartement durant quelques instants, et Tsukishima retint sa respiration.

Le silence.

Il s'autorisa un sourire, assez fier de lui, puis retourna s'asseoir à son bureau en maudissant son voisin accro au sexe.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	3. 3

**3.**

* * *

Tsukishima ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, la bouche pâteuse et les membres ankylosés. Il régnait dans sa chambre une chaleur étouffante, et il pouvait sentir ses cheveux se coller à son front et de la sueur couler dans le creux de son dos. Son t-shirt était trempé de sueur et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le retirer.

Il se redressa en grimaçant et tâtonna à sa gauche pour attraper ses lunettes. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Le blond se leva doucement pour ne pas sentir sa tête tourner, enleva son haut pour le déposer sur la chaise de son bureau, puis ouvrit le volet roulant de la baie vitrée qui menait au balcon. La lumière lui fit plisser les yeux.

Une brise d'air entra dans l'appartement et Kei ferma les yeux pour en profiter. L'été ne semblait pas vouloir partir, et même à dix heures à peine, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel.

Il attrapa la couverture de son lit et la fit pendre sur la balustrade pour la faire aérer.

La fin de la semaine était arrivée rapidement, et comme tous les week-ends le blond avait sa petite liste de chose à faire. Ménage, linge à laver, course à faire. Il était organisé et prévoyant, et le samedi était le jour où il faisait toutes ces corvées. Pourtant, avec cette chaleur écrasante, il sentait peu à peu sa volonté s'effiler.

Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et attrapa une bouteille d'eau froide qu'il but presque entièrement.

Les journées chaudes comme celle-ci faisaient toujours remonter certain souvenir à la surface. Du temps du lycée pour la plupart.

Cela allait faire un mois depuis qu'il avait croisé Kuroo dans l'ascenseur. Désormais, il faisait très attention à ne pas le recroiser, et prenait les escaliers si la situation arrivait à nouveau. Jamais il n'aurait cru le rencontrer ici, alors même que le brun habitait si loin.

_Mais Tsukki, c'était pour s'amuser, non ? Je veux dire, c'était rien de sérieux. _

Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible à nouveau, alors il devait se tenir loin de lui. Ne pas le voir. Ne pas lui parler. Il avait craqué une fois, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il était très bien capable de recommencer.

Soupirant, Tsukishima entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	4. 4

**4.**

* * *

Tsukishima grogna en se retournant dans son lit. Cela faisait désormais plus de deux heures qu'il tentait de se reposer, mais sa chambre était une véritable fournaise et il sentait de la sueur couler dans le creux de son dos. Il détestait la chaleur, et le blond était persuadé que cette année les températures étaient anormalement hautes.

Il grogna et se redressa, passant une main irrité dans ses cheveux. _Je ferais mieux de les couper bientôt. _Ils avaient bien poussé depuis la fin du lycée, et il ne trouvait pas forcément cela dérangeant, mais désormais ils lui donnaient bien trop chaud et il ne supportait pas cela.

Se levant, il s'étira jusqu'à sentir son dos craquer puis s'avança jusqu'à l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il aurait dû penser à mettre une bouteille au frigo. Kei s'humidifia le visage et les cheveux, puis tourna les talons en direction de la baie vitrée. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un vent frais envahit la pièce et il put enfin respirer.

A l'extérieur, un vent agréable soufflait dans les rues et entre les immeubles, et le blond put enfin respirer. Il resta quelques instants immobile, les yeux fermés, profitant de cette sensation. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville : les voitures, les bus, les gens, les rires et les cries. Lui se trouvait au dessus de tout ça, à quelques mètres du sol, seul dans cette nuit sans lune.

Soudain, il fronça le nez et rouvrit les yeux. Une odeur particulière était parvenue jusqu'à lui, et il ne mit que quelques secondes à la reconnaître. Son voisin était en train de fumer sur son balcon, et Kei se sentit tout à coup très curieux. Il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré, et il commençait sérieusement à se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce gars. Ce sexaddict hyperactif. Parce que bon, le blond n'avait honnêtement rien contre une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, ça détendait et il pouvait le comprendre, mais en plus d'être bruyant, ce gars le faisait tous les jours. Et il était pratiquement sûr que les voix féminines qu'il entendait étaient très souvent différente. Et ça commençait à devenir lassant, en plus d'énervant. Surtout quand lui se sentait aussi frustré.

Kei déglutit et se rapprocha doucement du mur qui séparait tous les balcons entre eux. À quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler ? Il se pencha un peu dans le vide, tentant de regarder discrètement derrière la séparation.

Des cheveux bruns. Une cigarette au bout rouge flamboyant. Un regard qui rencontra le sien.

– Tien ? Tsukki ? Tu fais dans le voyeurisme maintenant ?

Le blond sentit ses joues brûler et il se redressa immédiatement. _C'est une blague ? _Il se sentait honteux et énervé à la fois. Kuroo ? C'était lui son voisin sexaddict ? Avait-il si peu de chance ? Il avait bien compris que ce dernier habitait à son étage, mais de là à penser qu'il était son _voisin_.

– Tsukki ? T'es toujours là ?

Le simple fait de l'entendre lui tapait sur le système.

– Tsukiiiii ?

Mais c'était qu'il parlait fort, en plus !

– Fermez là, Kuroo-san ! Il est plus de deux heures et des gens dorment !

– Ah ! Tu m'as répondu.

Il semblait tout fier de lui.

– Et je le regrette déjà. Maintenant allez vous coucher, arrêtez de baiser pour une fois, et laissez moi dormir !

Sans un mot de plus, Tsukishima rouvrit la baie vitrée et entra à l'intérieur. Il n'avait décidément pas beaucoup de chance.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	5. 5

**5.**

* * *

S'il avait en premier lieu accepté de se rendre à cette soirée, c'était simple car Iwaizumi Hajime était un gars vraiment sympa, qui pouvait étrangement se montrer très persuasif lorsqu'il le voulait. Alors oui, peut-être que ses supplications et son regard de chien battu avait sûrement pesé dans la balance, mais dans le fond il avait surtout fini par se dire que s'amuser un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois depuis la rentrée, pourtant il avait déjà passé absolument tous ses week-ends à travailler – il savait depuis le début qu'une année en prépa ne serait pas aisée, mais il devait pourtant bien avouer que la quantité de travail l'avait quand même un peu surpris – alors la proposition de son ami lui avait tout de même fait un peu plaisir. Un tout petit peu.

Mais tout cela, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que Kuroo Tetsuro – a.k.a son voisin sexaddict qui enfumait son salon avec sa foutue fumée de cigarette dès qu'il laissait sa fenêtre ouverte – était également invité et bien décidé à le faire chier au possible.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'ils habitaient à coté, pas si loin que ça de l'appartement des anciens membres d'Aoba Johsai – mais un peu quand même –, dans le même immeuble, au même endroit, et que donc lorsque la soirée s'était finalement terminée – avec un score d'une seule crêpe au plafond, on remerciera Oikawa et Bokuto – Tsukishima s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'ils allaient _bien évidemment _prendre le même chemin.

Horreur, désespoir, et damnation.

– Tsukiii ! Tu comptes vraiment m'ignorer tout le long du chemin ? Alors qu'on pourrait facilement parler de tant de choses ?

Il haussa un sourcil en accélérant le pas.

– Ah oui ? Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir quels sont ces fabuleux sujets.

Même de dos, il pouvait sentir le grand sourire satisfait de Kuroo. Merde, il avait fini par lui répondre.

– Et bien pour commencer, on pourrait parler du fait que tu aies laissé pousser tes cheveux depuis le lycée –

– Et vous, vous avez toujours la même coupe.

– Et que ça te va super bien.

– Je ne peux pas vraiment vous retourner le compliment : on dirait que vous vous êtes réveillé comme ça.

Le brun lâcha une exclamation outrée, puis trottina pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

– Tu ne vas rien dire sur le fait que j'ai dit que tu étais canon ?

– Je _suis_ canon, Kuroo-san. On ne remercie pas les gens qui disent que le ciel est bleu.

Un rire clair empli les rues désertes, et Tsukishima ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Ce son lui avait manqué. _Ça devient dangereux. _

– Oh, aller Tsukki, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me dire que je suis canon aussi. Et je ne peux pas te le reprocher, regarde moi ces biceps de rêve.

Il remonta sa manche le long de son avant bras pour prouver ses dires, mais ne put malheureusement pas dévoiler plus que cela : le pull était trop serré. Il fit la moue.

– Si je puis me permettre, continua Kei sans même lui jeter un regard, Bokuto-san en a des mieux. Vous êtes en un sens la version discount, et je ne me rabats pas sur le menu fretin.

– Tsukki tu es tellement méchant, gémit-il.

Soudain, des bras enserrèrent ses épaules et le blond sursauta. Kuroo était si proche, à quelques millimètres de lui, assez pour qu'il sente la chaleur de son corps, le rythme de sa respiration, la matière de son pull, et ce fut trop.

Rapidement et brusquement, il s'écarta en repoussant son corps loin de lui.

_Mais Tsukki, c'était pour s'amuser, non ? Je veux dire, c'était rien de sérieux. _

Le brun le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et lui fit de son mieux pour cacher ses mains tremblantes.

– Je préférais que vous évitiez de faire ça à l'avenir, plaisanta t-il avec un sourire forcé. Après tout, on n'est pas amis.

Remontant ses lunettes, il tourna les talons et reprit sa marche, laissant derrière lui un Kuroo immobile et tête baissée.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	6. 6

**6**.

* * *

Kei fut réveillé en sursaut par un coup frappé à sa porte.

Il papillonna des yeux, se redressa rapidement, le cœur battant, puis fixa l'entrée de son appartement qu'il pouvait apercevoir de son lit d'un air incertain. Avait-il rêvé ? Il n'en avait pas eu l'impression mais...

De nouveaux coups retentirent, légèrement plus forts, puis ce fut au tour de sa sonnette qui diffusa dans la pièce un son aigu qui le fit grimacer.

Un petit coup d'œil en direction de son réveil lui appris qu'il était trois heures du matin, et que décidément il n'avait pas de chance. Si l'un des gosses de l'immeuble avait décidé de faire chier son monde, il jurait que sa mère n'allait pas le retrouver le lendemain matin. Ou peut-être que si, en fait, mais en petite soupe aromatisée au poivron.

Grognant, il rabattit les couvertures sur le coté, attrapa ses lunettes, puis se leva. L'inconnu contiuait d'appuyer sur sa sonnette, et s'il continuait comme ça il n'allait pas tarder à réveiller tous les voisins...

Mais une petite observation dans le judas lui indiqua que non, ce n'était pas un gamin qui s'amusait à le faire chier. Ou en tout cas pas un comme on pourrait d'y attendre.

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement.

– Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème au juste –

– Tsukki !

Kuroo, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, se laissa tomber dans ses bras en criant son nom. Immédiatement, Kei comprit la situation parce que _merde_, ce gars empestait l'alcool.

Il fronça le nez, recula d'un pas, le laissant s'écraser au sol, puis referma la porte afin de limiter les dégâts – et surtout les plaintes pour tapage nocturne.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? siffla t-il à l'intention de l'homme étalé dans son entrée.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit rien et explosa simplement de rire.

– C'est chez toi ? demanda t-il avec incrédulité, la mâchoire engourdie comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

Ce qui était très sûrement le cas.

– Bien sûr que c'est chez moi, abruti. Chez qui ça aurait pu être d'autre ?

Kuroo continuait de le regarder avec amusement.

– Bah chez moi, répondit-il comme si cela allait de soi.

_Il s'est trompé de porte ?_

– Je rêve, grogna t-il.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

– Ça voudrait dire que tu rêves de moi. Est-ce que tu rêves de moi, Tsukki ?

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le petit rosissement de ses joues.

– Là, c'est vous qui rêvez. Aller, debout, vous retournez chez vous.

Le blond tenta de le remettre sur ses pieds, tirant ce grand idiot par ses vêtements comme il le pouvait, mais tout à coup Kuroo tira dans l'autre sens, et Tsukishima bascula en avant.

– Arrêtez vos conneries ! s'énerva t-il en se rattrapant comme il put. Putain mais vous avez pas d'autres personnes à aller faire chier ?

– Sûrement, mais tu es le plus proche alors...

_Putain_.

Il tenta de se relever afin de s'éloigner rapidement de lui, mais Kuroo fut plus rapide :

– Tsukki, reste avec moi !

Mais soudain, alors même que le blond s'appretait à lui répondre une remarque bien sentie, l'expression de Kuroo se fit légèrement triste. Il leva ses bras, les passa autour du bassin de Kei, et lui demanda :

– Pourquoi tu as disparu comme ça, au lycée ?

Le blond se tendit perceptiblement et tenta de se dégager. Il n'était très certainement pas prêt à avoir cette conversation à cette heure de la nuit.

Tout bien réfléchi, il n'était pas prêt à avoir cette conversation tout court.

– Lâchez moi, Kuroo-san.

Mais il le serra encore davantage contre lui.

– On se parlait tous les jours avant, et tout d'un coup tu as arrêté de répondre. J'habitais trop loin pour réussir à venir et –

– Lâchez moi !

– Tsukki, s'il te plaît, dis moi juste pourquoi tu ne voulais plus me voir. Et après je te laisserais tranquille je te le promets –

– Fermez là !

Son cri sembla le surprendre assez pour qu'il se taise réellement. La pression de ses bras se relâcha et Tsukishima se releva, les joues rouges de colère. Il s'épousseta avec rage puis rouvrit la porte.

– Vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec quelqu'un puis vous attendre à ce qu'il revienne vers vous comme un bon petit chien. Maintenant dégagez de là, si vous êtes suffisamment bien pour me faire chier, vous l'êtes aussi pour traverser le couloir.

Kuroo le regarda avec peine, la bouche fermée, puis baissa la tête et passa devant lui.

– Tsukki...

Mais il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Une fois seul, le blond lâcha un grand soupir et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

– Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ça, murmura t-il.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	7. 7

**7.**

* * *

Tsukishima fuit lamentablement pendant plus de trois semaines.

Plus le temps passait, plus éviter Kuroo dans les couloirs commençaient à devenir ardu. Ce dernier avait fini par trouver les bonnes techniques : à savoir l'attendre devant sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Le blond n'était pas un gros fêtard, alors la plupart du temps il prenait le chemin de chez lui sitôt les cours terminés - ces derniers lui retirant de toute envie de faire la fête, de toute manière -.

Un matin, après avoir attendu plus de trois heures que cet abruti dégage de son paillasson la veille au soir - lui même s'était caché dans un renfoncement, à coté de l'ascenseur en patientant jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à dégager - Tsukishima observa son reflet dans le miroir avec un air morne. Ses cernes ne lui faisaient même plus peur tant il en avait l'habitude, mais son estomac ne cessait de se retourner si bien que sa pâleur pouvait aisément témoigner de son malaise.

Il était diablement crevé, autant par ses foutus cours qui lui retiraient toute envie de vivre, que par son voisin sex addict qui avait d'ailleurs arrêté d'être sex addict depuis presque un mois. Dans les faits, il passait toutes ses soirées à travailler et sacrifiait ses pauses déjeuners afin de rattraper ce qu'il n'avait pas compris durant la matinée. Chaque nouvelle note lui baissait un peu plus le morale, et à chaque fois seul Yamaguchi réussissait à lui remonter un peu le moral, même s'il ne disait pas les choses clairement. Son ami avait toujours su lire en lui.

Soudain, son mal de crâne reprit de plus belle, et en avisant le pull qui traînait, accroché à l'un des portants, il décida de l'enfiler avant de partir : les températures s'étaient légèrement rafraîchies, et il avait de plus en plus froid, même en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Soupirant, il alla faire son sac dans la pièce principale, ne jetant qu'un vague regard en direction de son frigo, et le fit glisser sur son épaule. Il attrapa ensuite ses clés, son porte-feuille, et sa veste avant de vérifier par le judas que personne ne l'attendait sur son palier.

_La voie est libre. _

Il claqua la porte et se rendit en cours.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la ville, Kei prit le dernier bus qui menait près de chez lui avec la tête lourde. Son casque sur les oreilles, il serra son sac à dos contre lui et attendit que le véhicule le mène à son arrêt. Chaque mouvement ravivait avec plus d'ardeur la douleur à ses tempes, et même la faible lumière de son téléphone portable lui agressait les yeux. Il finit par se concéder une pause : il pourrait toujours relire ses cours de la journée en rentrant.

Sa tête dodelinant au rythme des imperfections de la route, Kei ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ce bus ne roulait définitivement pas assez vite.

Lorsqu'enfin il descendit, le blond se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à son immeuble. À force sentir sa tête tourner, il avait finir par en avoir envie de vomir, alors il monta dans l'ascenseur, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant un voix bien familière qu'il regretta de ne pas avoir fait sa petite inspection routière.

\- Attendez !

Une main bloqua la fermeture des portes et Kuroo s'engouffra d'un pas léger à l'intérieur. Tsukishima soupira sans gêne.

\- C'est marrant comme le hasard fait bien les choses, commença le brun sans même attendre que les portes ne se soient entièrement refermées.

_Juste histoire de faire semblant, un peu de décence que diable. _

Les lumières de l'ascenseur lui agressait les yeux et il mit une main sur son visage.

\- Je voulais... te parler. T'es pas souvent chez toi, apparemment.

\- Je vous évite, au cas où le message aurait été un peu trop subtil.

\- Oh il ne l'était pas. Mais je suis casse pieds de nature.

Les étages ne montaient pas assez vite. Pas assez vite _du tout. _

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière, déclara t-il soudain, de but en blanc.

Kei ne put s'empêcher d'en être étonné.

\- J'avais un peu trop bu, et même si j'aime bien faire chier le monde... ça c'était sans doute un peu trop.

Il ne répondit pas, et replaça la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Il avait envie de dormir.

\- Tsukki ? Je sais que ça doit pas faire plaisir à entendre, mais tu as vraiment une mine...

Le blond tourna la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Effrayante.

Il pencha la tête.

\- Tu devrais peut-être penser à dormir un peu, tu crois pas ?

\- Mêlez vous de votre cul.

Au diable la politesse, à présent il voulait juste être seul, dans le noir, avec un silence parfait. Mais c'était bien sûr mal connaître Kuroo.

Sans prévenir, ce dernier leva sa main dans sa direction et glissa sa main derrière les mèches de ses cheveux afin de la poser sur son froid. Immobile, figé, Tsukishima le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu as sans doute de la fièvre. Tu ne veux pas que je -

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Kei dégagea son main avec violence, puis le poussa sans ménagement afin qu'il s'éloigne.

Sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. La fatigue accumulée et ses pauvres nerfs mis à rude épreuve s'apprêtaient à le faire lâcher prise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ? Hurla t-il presque. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais si vous croyez que vous pouvez jouer comme ça indéfiniment simplement parce que je ne réagis pas, alors laissez moi vous dire que je suis aussi un être humain, au cas où ça vous serait passé au dessus. J'en ai marre que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule, et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me laissiez en paix !

Sa soudaine prise de colère le laissa pantelant, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il finit par s'appuyer contre l'un des murs de l'ascenseur, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai l'air d'une cible facile à vos yeux, mais je suis fatigué, couina t-il presque. Vous êtes un bel enfoiré, et même si je me suis laissé prendre une fois, ça aura été la seule erreur : je ne la ferais pas deux fois. Si vous voulez juste tirer un coup, il me semble que vous vous débrouilliez très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Le bip annonçant l'arrivée à leur étage le soulagea tant qu'il s'enfuit sitôt les portes ouvertes. Kuroo, lui, mit une seconde de plus à réagir, et lorsqu'il tenta de le suivre, inquiet, le brun manqua de se prendre le bois de la porte en se la faisant refermer au nez.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	8. 8

**8.**

* * *

Une fois la porte refermée, Tsukishima se rendit dans sa salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il s'assit par terre, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes, et écouta pendant quelques longues minutes la voix étouffée de Kuroo ainsi que ses légers coups portées à son entrée. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il avait juste envie qu'il se taise et qu'il parte.

De toute façon, le blond ne comptait pas retourner lui ouvrir.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence revint, mais Kei resta immobile : il voulait dormir, fermer les yeux, ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur lui faisait mal, et il sentait ses nerfs irrités devenir de plus en plus sensible jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise :

_Pourquoi fait-il ça ? _

Au lycée, Tsukishima avait toujours essayé de se donner un air détaché. Quelqu'un pour qui les autres ne comptaient pas. Quelqu'un qui ne vivait que pour lui, et qui aimait faire des remarques désobligeantes. Il savait qu'il faisait uniquement ça pour se donner un air, pour montrer aux gens autour de lui qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il était arrivé vers lui, Kei avait finalement pensé qu'il pouvait peut-être faire une exception. Kuroo était drôle, mais si désormais cela l'irritait plus que tout. Il était léger, un peu bête parfois, mais la sensation qu'il avait lorsqu'il entourait son corps de ses bras, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de sourire.

Il avait cru que le brun était sérieux. Il avait cru qu'ils sortaient réellement ensemble. Que ce n'était pas juste une blague. Alors certes, ils n'en parlaient pas souvent, mais Tsukishima n'avait jamais été un gros bavard ; ne pas exprimer les choses ne les rendaient pas moins vraies pour autant.

Et puis un jour, il s'était rendu compte que tout cela était faux. Mensonges. Conneries. Kuroo ne s'était jamais imaginé sortir avec lui. Ils couchaient ensemble, et c'était tout.

_Mais Tsukki, c'était pour s'amuser, non ? Je veux dire, c'était rien de sérieux. _

Cette phrase, il l'entendait encore parfois. Lorsqu'il était aller le voir, après avoir compris que tout ce qu'il croyait était faux – après des mois et des mois –, le brun avait vraiment eu l'air perdu.

Comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Comme si cela n'avait pas de sens. Comme si Kei n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui entre temps.

Au final, tout cela s'était terminé avec une claque et une disparition en bonne et due forme. Il avait disparu sans donner de nouvelles, sans même vouloir entendre la moindre explication.

Toute cette histoire était sa faute. Parce qu'il avait été bête et naïf. Parce qu'il avait cru qu'un mec plus vieux comme Kuroo pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui.

Il ne referait pas la même erreur.

Kei avait fini par se rendre au lit après avoir fixé le sol pendant longtemps. Il avait froid et faim, mais était surtout épuisé : il sentait la fièvre monter. La douceur de ses draps le réconforta un peu, et fut soulager d'être enfin en week-end. Plus de notes et de contrôles pendant deux jours. Plus besoin d'éviter Kuroo afin de sortir, et plus besoin d'attendre derrière un renfoncement pour rentrer chez lui.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi ce dernier le faisait autant chier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il désirait lui parler sans cesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait toujours ces foutus sourires qui lui donnaient envie de le frapper.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire tout ça. Il devait juste le laisser tranquille afin qu'il puisse passer à autre chose.

Kei se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux très fort.

* * *

Le dimanche, quand il put enfin sortir de son lit, Tsukishima décida d'aller chercher son courrier. Il enfila ses chaussures, un manteau par dessus son pyjama, puis ouvrit la porte, les yeux plissés et bouffis.

Mais alors qu'il allait faire un pas, il remarqua que quelque chose était posé devant son paillasson. Il haussa un sourcil, certain que c'était encore une mauvaise blague, mais remarqua finalement que c'était un gâteau. Un petit gâteau au chocolat, tout simple et un peu de travers, avec un mot écrit sur un papier.

_Je t'ai entendu te lever, alors je le dépose maintenant. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais manger sucré te fera certainement du bien. Tu étais malade, non ? En tout cas tu avais l'air malade vendredi. _

_Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment réussi, mais je crois me souvenir que tu aimais bien le chocolat, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. _

_Pardon pour la dernière fois. _

Sur le moment, il hésita à le laisser là. Ou bien à le prendre et à aller le poser devant la porte de Kuroo. Il ne voulait pas de son gâteau. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire un gâteau.

Puis finalement, il se pencha en avant, les larmes aux yeux devant sa faiblesse, et referma sa porte.

Et effectivement, manger sucré lui fit du bien.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	9. 9

**9.**

* * *

Il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour comprendre que Kuroo tentait de faire la paix à travers la nourriture. Plus particulièrement les gâteaux, qu'ils soient aux fraises ou au chocolat. En vérité, Tsukishima devait bien admettre que le brun cuisinait bien, et que ces pâtisseries qu'il retrouvait devant sa porte en allant en cours lui remontait légèrement le moral, et lui permettait d'affronter sa journée avec un peu plus d'énergie.

Ses cours étaient toujours aussi denses et compliqués, mais il tentait de faire la part des choses en s'accordant un peu de repos de temps à autre : le week-end dernier lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il s'était totalement laissé happé, alors désormais il voulait relativiser. Tout allait bien. Il était jeune. Il avait le temps.

Et heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas totalement idiot non plus.

Il avait également recommencé à prendre des repas un plus plus régulièrement, à aérer son appartement, à dormir plus de deux à trois heures par nuit. Et... à manger des gâteaux lorsqu'ils apparaissaient sur son paillasson. Parfois, il y avait un petit mot, et si vous lui posiez la question il vous affirmerait qu'il ne les lisait pas. Ou pas tout le temps. Ou quelques fois seulement.

Au début, au bout de la deuxième ou troisième fois, Kei avait hésité à aller toquer à la porte de Kuroo pour lui demander de remballer ses petits papiers réconfortants et ses gâteaux sucrés, parce que non il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais finalement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Premièrement parce que le brun semblait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas - ce qui était étrange, bien évidemment, mais ce n'était pas Tsukishima qui allait se plaindre - et deuxièmement car... et bien, il les apprécierait quand même, ces petites attentions. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, pour des raisons évidentes.

Donc, soit Kuroo avait compris le message quand le blond affirmait qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, soit il tentait de se rapprocher doucement en calmant sa colère à travers de la nourriture, et ainsi attendre que Kei vienne de lui même.

Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver.

* * *

Tsukishima comprit laquelle de ses deux hypothèses étaient la bonne quand le lundi qui suivit, il sortit une bonne dizaine de minutes en avance de son appartement. Afin de profiter un peu plus longtemps de la bibliothèque de son école, il arrivait souvent une demi heure en avance, mais aujourd'hui il avait un devoir à rendre et désirait s'assurer qu'il était parfait.

Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il avait bien éteint toutes les lumières, il attrapa ses clés, enfila ses chaussures, puis ouvrit la porte à la volée. Et étrangement, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver Kuroo Tetsurou accroupit devant son paillasson. En baissant les yeux, il put voir que le brun était en train de déposer un plateau recouvert d'un torchon par terre, et soudain leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Les sourcils de Kei se haussèrent tandis que sous la surprise le brun lâchait le plateau. En une seconde, il fut debout, les yeux écarquillés, puis lâcha un :

\- Merde -

Avant de tourner sur lui même une fois, regarder de nouveau Tsukishima, puis il s'enfuit en courant vers sa propre porte en lâchant un dernier :

\- Merde.

Le blond resta immobile quelques instants et baissa les yeux sur le plateau à ses pieds. Il tenta de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de prendre place sur ses lèvres, en vain. Finalement, il alla déposer le gâteau chez lui avant de repartir, d'un pas un peu plus léger malgré lui.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	10. 10

**10.**

* * *

La seule idée qui lui permettait de tenir par cette chaleur était : les vacances arrivaient. Lentement, petit à petit, elles se faisaient attendre mais à présent, il pouvait apercevoir sa liberté. Certes, cela signifiait aussi que ses examens se rapprochaient par la même occasion, mais après une année aussi difficile cela ne l'effrayait presque plus. Ou tout du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Le vendredi arriva bien trop lentement à son goût, et quand il parvint enfin devant son immeuble après avoir passé une bonne trentaine de minutes dans les transports en commun, Tsukishima ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : l'incroyable ventilateur qui se trouvait dans son appartement. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son dos, et s'il devait passer une minute de plus sous cette température, autant faire le mort sur le trottoir.

Le hall de l'immeuble était plus frais, lui offrant ainsi quelques minutes de paix – bien méritées – avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il hésita à prendre les escaliers, mais décida finalement que quelques secondes dans un bloc de métal étaient préférables à quelque effort physique. Sans honte, il appuya sur le bouton et attendit tranquillement que l'élévateur descende. Une fois à l'intérieur, il indiqua le troisième étage et observa les portes qui se refermaient...

– Attendez !

_Oh putain non._

Il espéra, jusqu'au dernier instant, que la personne qui possédait cette voix – cette foutue voix irritante – se prenne les portes dans la figure ou bien tombe dans les pommes sous l'effet de cette minuscule course en direction de l'ascenseur. Mais malheureusement, il ne dut pas espérer assez fort car la seconde d'après Kuroo Tetsurou se frayait tranquille un chemin à coté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Qui flancha légèrement quand il se rendit compte de qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

– Oh Tsukki...

Il sembla, l'espace d'un instant, chercher quelque chose à dire tandis que les portes se refermaient, puis quand il ouvrit la bouche :

– Ça roule ?

Kei résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui poser des gâteaux devant sa porte, on aurait dit que même lui tentait légèrement de l'éviter – ou tout du moins, ils semblaient se voir le moins possible –.

– Il reste deux étages, ne vous forcez surtout pas, fit-il en s'appuyant contre le fond de la cabine.

Cela allait être long – quelques secondes, c'était déjà trop – mais une fois arrivé dans leur couloir il pourrait profiter toute la nuit du confort de son appartement. Du vent frais que lui apporterait son ventilateur. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il avait rempli son bac à glaçons avant de partir ce matin, donc il pourrait toujours en croquer quelques-uns.

Mais soudain, l'ascenseur fit un bruit un peu étrange et sembla s'arrêter. Les sourcils froncés, Kuroo appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton du troisième étage, avant de grimacer avec un petit air paniqué.

– Tsukki...

– Ne le dites pas.

– Mais on est...

– _Chut_.

– Coincés dans l'ascenseur.

Kei rejeta sa tête en arrière et se frappa l'arrière du crâne contre le miroir qui recouvrait le mur du fond. Il était poisseux. Ou alors Kuroo était poisseux, et il l'avait embarqué là-dedans. Ou encore...

Ils avaient tous les deux le mauvais œil, et se retrouver en même temps dans ce foutu ascenseur avait défié les probabilités : d'une pierre deux coups.

La chaleur commençait à lui faire perdre l'esprit, se rendit-il compte en sentant une goutte de sueur longer son échine.

– Il faut qu'on appelle le service d'urgence, dit-il en pointant l'étiquette qui affirmait cela. Sortez votre téléphone, et appelez ce numéro.

Il s'attendit à recevoir une contestation, ou tout du moins quelque chose ressemblant quelque peu _à pourquoi tu le fais pas, toi ?_ Mais Kuroo sortit docilement son portable et composa le numéro en silence, attendant que son interlocuteur décroche pour pouvoir lui expliquer la situation. Quand il eut terminé, son regard glissa en direction de Kei qui patientait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Alors ?

– Ils envoient quelqu'un pour dépanner, mais...

Il rangea son téléphone et soupira.

– Ça risque de prendre un moment. Pas des heures non plus, mais ils ne seront pas là avant une trentaine de minutes.

_Génial_, pensa Kei. C'était décidément le meilleur jour pour rester bloquer dans une cage de métal. Après tout presque trente-neuf degrés, ce n'était pas si grave, si ? Et puis tant qu'à y aller, autant l'enfermer avec la personne qu'il tentait le plus d'éviter.

Pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait encore être coincé avec Kuroo plutôt qu'être seul dans cette galère.

– Bon, c'est pas pour profiter de la situation, mais...

Il retirait ce qu'il venait de penser.

– Comme on peut pas bouger d'ici, il serait peut-être temps de parler un peu ?

Kei claqua sa langue contre son palais et fixa son regard vers le coin le plus éloigné de là où se trouvait Kuroo.

– Pourquoi parler quand ce silence est si agréable ?

Il aperçut Tetsurou se frotter la nuque avec gène, puis l'entendit prendre une inspiration plus importante que les autres.

– Tu sais, j'ai toujours pas bien compris pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire, quand on était au lycée.

_Outch,_ il attaquait directement. Tsukishima se décala discrètement d'à peine quelques centimètres, et garda ses lèvres scellées. Il pouvait parler tout seul s'il le voulait, lui désirait garder encore quelques fragments de sa fierté.

– Je... pensais que notre arrangement te convenait aussi, se risqua-t-il en faisant couler son regard vers Kei. Je pensais qu'une fois que tu serais diplômé, on aurait pu se voir plus souvent.

Tsuki sentit son cœur se serrer. Dans cette histoire, l'idiot c'était lui. Apparemment, la claque qu'il lui avait lâchée juste avant de disparaître n'avait pas été assez claire sur le malentendu qui les avait rapprochés. L'un s'amusait, l'autre tombait amoureux. Et bien sûr, au final, l'abruti qui souffrait était toujours celui qui prenait les choses au sérieux.

– J'ai sûrement dit quelque chose qui fallait pas, à l'époque, mais si tu pouvais juste me dire ce que c'était...

Kei avait encore de la chance, dans un sens. Kuroo était con, c'était certain, et il se faisait un malin plaisir à faire semblant d'être un dur à cuire, un peu narcissique et sûr de lui. Mais dans les faits, il était gentil. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à se moquer des sentiments des gens, ou à s'en servir dans certains cas.

Mais tout de même, pour ne pas comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à fuir, il fallait être sacrément bête – ce qu'il était, à n'en pas douter –.

– Il y avait eu un malentendu, déclara t-il alors, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Kuroo avait fini par se faire une raison, et s'était assis par terre, dans le coin opposé. En l'entendant parler, il releva rapidement la tête. À la montre de Kei, quarante minutes avaient passé depuis l'appel.

– De ma part, précisa-t-il. Comme vous l'aviez dit, c'était _juste pour s'amuser_.

Il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, pour voir s'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ses sourcils froncés lui montrèrent bien qu'il l'avait surestimé. Il ne le dirait pas, pas clairement en tout cas, alors Kuroo allait devoir se contenter de ça.

De l'autre côté des portes, des voix commencèrent à se faire entendre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par –

– Écartez-vous, nous allons ouvrir !

Ils n'étaient pas donc bloqués entre deux étages, c'était déjà ça. Kei commençait à avoir légèrement envie d'aller aux toilettes, alors s'échapper par la trappe placée au plafond ne l'aurait pas vraiment arrangé.

Kuroo, lui, bouda dans son coin, sans doute vexé d'avoir été interrompu, et attendit en silence que les secours les fassent sortir. Finalement, ce fut plus rapide qu'il ne pensait – et pas du tout comme dans les films, à sa grande déception –.

Quand il se retourna vers Kei pour continuer la conversation, ce dernier avait disparu et il entendit simplement la porte de son appartement se refermer.

* * *

**Des bisous !**


	11. 11

**11.**

* * *

Kei était allongé sur son lit, les bras étalés au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt fin et des sous-vêtements, mais pourtant cela semblait déjà trop : cette chaleur allait le cuir comme une merguez sur un barbecue, et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de rédiger son testament tant les révisions pour ses examens l'avaient occupé. Cette semaine avait commencé durement, et à présent Tsukishima pouvait même sentir les cernes qu'il portait sous ses yeux depuis lundi.

Il fallait qu'il se lève tôt le lendemain, et même s'il ne pouvait pas dormir il n'avait pas non plus envie de continuer à plonger dans ses cours s'il voyait encore une phrase de plus il allait sauter par la fenêtre.

Se redressant en soupirant et en s'essuyant le front, Kei lança un coup d'œil en direction de son réveil, puis se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Cet appartement était une bénédiction, autant au niveau du loyer que de l'emplacement, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui était décevante c'était l'isolation : en hiver il se les gelait comme pas possible, et en été il finissait par être incapable de s'endormir. Il y pensait depuis des semaines, mais le prochain week-end il allait visiter le premier magasin venu et en reviendrait avec un ventilateur.

Une fois un peu plus hydraté, Kei se rendit vers la porte-fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon. Il y installerait bien son lit, si le soleil ne se levait pas aussi tôt – quoiqu'à ce point-là, une heure de sommeil en plus ou en moins ne le sauverait pas –.

Respirant enfin un peu plus, il posa ses coudes sur la balustrade et remua son t-shirt pour sentir un peu de vent sur sa peau. Toute cette moiteur allait le tuer, et composer pour ses examens en transpirant comme sa prof de maths de collège ne l'aiderait très certainement pas à décrocher les notes nécessaires.

– Putain, soupira-t-il dans un chuchotement.

En bas, des voitures roulaient et klaxonnaient, et la ville vivait comme à son habitude des gens criaient et riaient, et au loin un chien aboya.

Sur le balcon d'à côté, il entendit une fenêtre s'ouvrir et se refermer dans le noir, puis une odeur de cigarette parvint jusqu'à lui. _Évidemment. _Kuroo ne devait pas non plus réussir à dormir avec cette chaleur.

– Ouais, je t'entends mieux.

Kei haussa un sourcil. _Il parle à qui là._

– Bo' arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? Il est juste parti_ à une fête._

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile en se rendant compte que cet imbécile était simplement au téléphone. Une légère fumée opaque s'échappait de son côté, et Kei sentit ses paupières devenir encore plus lourdes. Kuroo avait une voix rauque et (juste un peu) agréable à entendre.

– Il s'amuse, c'est normal. Certes, d'habitude il est plutôt posé mais bon un soir de temps en temps ça va pas le tuer.

Il l'écouta soupirer, et Tsukishima s'assit par terre et appuyant sa tête contre la rambarde. L'air était bien plus frais qu'à l'intérieur, et même si le sol n'égalait pas vraiment son doux lit, il devait bien avouer que c'était tout de même pas trop mal.

– Ça va pas te tuer non plus, Bo'. Akaashi t'aime je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

Kei aurait dû penser à ses cours, à son examen du lendemain, mais la fatigue l'écrasait enfin et tant qu'à faire, autant récupérer un peu de sommeil avant de rendre l'une de ses copies finales.

– Au moins lui, il est pas à deux doigts de te balancer par la première fenêtre venue – ou dans un mur, si vraiment y'a pas d'autres options.

Il ne distinguait même plus les mots, et sentait sa tête partir en arrière. L'odeur de cigarette ne le dérangeait plus à présent.

– Ouais, je sais. Mais t'inquiètes y'a du progrès. Bientôt il –

Mais Kei s'endormit sur son balcon, assis sur le sol et profitant de tout ce bruit qui le rassurait quelque peu, un léger vent secouant ses cheveux.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis =)**

**Des bisous !**


End file.
